


Highlander Chicken Quotes

by daire



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-11-30
Updated: 1998-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daire/pseuds/daire
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Highlander Chicken Quotes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

 

Highlander Chicken

| 

**_Highlander Chicken Quotes_ **

**'There can be only one chicken.'**

This was borne from an e-mail my friend Jezebelle sent me on the question of 'Why Did the Chicken Cross the Road?' that had answers from different well known people like Albert Einstein, Sigmund Freud, etc. Between chatting with others and my own attempt at getting myself through a monotonous day at work, _Highlander_ quotes have been reworded to revolve around chickens. (I admit its a corny, strange time-passer, but it helped....and hey, even Freddy Mercury says '....gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme....fried chicken!' *g*) 

So, I have started this list, and will undoubtedly add more, enjoy, and if you want, 

* * *

Tessa | Connor | Duncan | 

Methos | Kronos | Fitz | Misc. 

* * *

  


_Tessa_

'Damn you! Damn your chickens!' - Tessa 

* * *

  


_Connor_

'Same flock, different nest.' - Connor 

'Connor, what are you doing here?' - Duncan   
'Egghunting.' - Connor 

* * *

  


_Duncan_

'I am Duncan MacCluckof the Clan MacCluck, and you're chicken.' - Duncan   
'Whoa, what a minute....' - Richie 

'I don't want to peck you Robert.' - Duncan 

'I can live wi' Robert's chicken, but I canna live wi' yours.' - Duncan 

'The Two Chickens of the Apocaplypse....doesn't have quite the same ring to it.' - Duncan 

'Cassandra! I want him to cluck!' - Duncan 

'I could do with a bloody fried Highland chicken right now.' - Duncan 

'Don't lose your beak.' - Duncan 

'You can't cluck for me, and I won't allow you to peck for me, do you understand!?' - Duncan 

* * *

  


_Richie_

'Chicken. Very, very chicken. I'm counting eggs.' - Richie 

'I want you.....scrambled.' - Richie 

* * *

  


_Methos_

'Just because the chicken doesn't _like_ to cross the road, doesn't mean it _cahn't_.' - Methos 

'Chickengram.' - Methos 

'Baa-Aawk.' - Methos 

'I had 67....no, 68 chickens.' - Methos   
'You had 68 chickens?!' - Duncan 

'Do I look like a chicken?' - Methos 

'Don't go MacCluck. Its a trap MacCluck. MacCluck, your feathers are on fire!' - Methos 

'Like I said, I go with the clucker.' - Methos 

'Clucking is the sincerest form of flattery.' - Methos 

'That's the 64,000 chicken question.' - Methos 

'Surprise, you're not chicken.' - Methos 

'I didn't just poach a hundred. I poached a thousand....I poached TEN THOUSAND!' - Methos 

'A couple of medieval chickens come up with the idea of chivalry one rainy day, and you embrace it as a lifestyle....you live and die by a code of honour that was trendy when you were a chick.' - Methos 

'Its my beak, isn't it?' - Methos 

'Live, Highlander, grow stronger, cluck another day.' - Methos 

'Because the alternative is sunny side up.' - Methos 

'Pick it up.' - Methos   
'Who the hell are you?' - Kristen   
'A chicken who was hatched long before the age of chivalry. Pick it up.' - Methos 

'Chicken, I can do chicken.' - Methos 

'I wasn't trying to poach anyone.' - Methos 

'Yeah, but I want to see _me_ cluck happily ever after evan more.' - Methos 

'I left the chicken coop for this?' - Methos 

'Not the carpet....nice chicky, nice chicky....please chicky, don't step there chicky...no, not the alarm!' - Methos 

'If he wants to play chicken, let him.' - Methos 

'So lure him outside and take his beak, problem solved.' - Methos 

'I'm too chicken for this.' - Methos 

'I'm kind of fond of the little chicken myself....okay?' - Methos 

* * *

  


_Kronos_

'I am the End of Chicken!' - Kronos 

'Hello, Chicken.' - Kronos 

'We scramble everything.' - Kronos 

* * *

  


_Fitzcairn_

'The chickens of the world thank you, my friend.' - Fitz 

'Fitzchicken?' - Duncan   
'Oh, excuse me. I hope that sword isn't for me?' - Fitz   
'It is if you keep clucking.' - Duncan 

* * *

  


_Miscellaneous_

'I am a Clucker, part of a secret society of chickens and hens...' - Joe 

'Loch Ness gets the monster....we get Kanwulf the Chicken.' - Rachel MacLeod 

'Maybe I like chicken.' - Grayson 

'I don't bed virgins, and I don't kill chickens.' - Xavier St. Cloud 

'Nino, fetch me another, this one's chicken.' - Kalas 

11/30/98 

* * *  
  
---|---


End file.
